<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beetles and Needles by YinYangZodiac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791965">Beetles and Needles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac'>YinYangZodiac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Background Relationships, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Feelings, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi - Freeform, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Nightmares, Oikawa and Suga bond, Protective Sugawara Koushi, This was kind of rushed, feelings are shared but not spoken, it's sad but not sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fears change over time. Oikawa and Sugawara are painfully aware of that fact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beetles and Needles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this a complete thing? Nope. Will I do more with this? Unsure.</p><p>I had and idea and just ran with it because why not. Writer's block has been kicking my ass, so I went with the first thing I could actually write.</p><p>So, please enjoy! And, as always:</p><p>If you have any questions, concerns or thoughts-<br/>Comment down below<br/>DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)<br/>DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa stared at the beetle as it crawled across the floor slowly. It didn't look like anything special, just a typical rhinoceros beetle. Though, Iwaizumi was the only one of their group that insisted on calling them that. Oikawa usually just called it a beetle. The beetle managed to bring a smile to Oikawa's face, a bitter smile that was just on the edge of being a grimace.</p><p>"I used to be terrified of bugs," He announced to Sugawara. The other male was sitting beside him on the floor. They were in a little house, waiting for the rest of their team to come back from their supply run.</p><p>"What changed?" Sugawara asked, shifting his hold on the handle of his machete. Finally relaxing. Good, he was starting to make Oikawa anxious.</p><p>"Well," Oikawa started as he thought.</p><p>
  <i>"Hajime. Hajime hold on," Oikawa pleaded as he clung to Iwaizumi's hand tightly. There was so much blood. Iwaizumi's shirt was stained and torn to all hell. His side was gashed and his shoulder looked like it had been mauled. It had.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A weak laugh escaped the other. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you call me by my given name." His voice was strained.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi's hand to pull the bag off his shoulder. He dug through the bag to get his first aid kit. Once he had it, he quickly began to work on Iwaizumi's side as carefully as he could. "It's not going to be the last," he said firmly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Iwaizumi grunted as Oikawa began to treat the injury on his side. "Tooru," he whispered. Or maybe he was talking normally. The blood rushing in Oikawa's ears made it difficult to tell the difference.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I got bit. I won't make it."</i>
</p><p>Oikawa twirled his knife in his hand while he glanced at Sugawara. "A different fear replaced it."</p><p>
  <i>"Oikawa! Oikawa!" Strong hands were latched onto his shoulders, pinning him to the floor. Which was a good thing because he would have flailed if it weren't for the pressure. He blinked hard a few times before his eyes adjusted and he recognized the person above him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hajime," Oikawa breathed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Iwaizumi's worried expression deepened as he leaned his face closer to Oikawa's. "Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oikawa moved his hands from under Iwaizumi's knees with the other's help. Then he cupped Iwaizumi's face carefully while nodding. "The worst one I've ever had."</i>
</p><p>Sugawara's facial expression went from neutral to recognition in only a matter of seconds. Before he could reply, the front door to the little house opened. Five people stepped inside, one after the other. Daichi was the one that stepped into the house last and closed the door. He was covered in dirt and dried blood but none of the blood was his.</p><p>"I used to be afraid of needles," Sugawara said as he set his machete down on the floor. Then he stood up and went over to Daichi, fussing over the other.</p><p>Oikawa smiled a bit, more genuine this time, as he watched the other.</p><p>A warm hand settled on his head and he looked up to see Iwaizumi standing above him. "Did you and Sugawara get along?" Iwaizumi asked playfully.</p><p>Oikawa dug his knife into the worn out floor. Then he stood up and cupped Iwaizumi's face carefully. "Did you and Daichi get along?" He teased back.</p><p>Iwaizumi's small smile grew and he pulled Oikawa in close. "Don't get jealous," he mused softly.</p><p>Oikawa looked over at Daichi and Sugawara again. Sugawara caught his gaze then and they looked at each other for a few seconds. A brief conversation that meant more than any words could. "I don't think Sugawara or I would hate it too much if you and Daichi were to do anything."</p><p>Iwaizumi snorted softly and nuzzled against Oikawa's jaw a bit. "Of course you wouldn't." He didn't sound upset at all.</p><p>Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi's head back up and kissed him softly. "I'm glad you made it back safely," he said honestly.</p><p>Iwaizumi's smile turned fond and he kissed Oikawa once more. "I am too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, there's three other characters involved in this. In my head I was like "Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Asahi" but you guys can imagine whomever you'd like to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>